civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Wonders of CivWars
The Great Wonders of Civilization Wars Occasionally, someone built a dirt hut. Another builds a stone castle, or a small town by the river. And sometimes, on rare occasions, an individual or a group of people construct something worthy of being noted in history because it's just that good. It can be anything, from a statue to an entire city. This page is dedicated to these works. Process of Acceptance When such a wonder is created, it is up to the creator(s) to submit it to be a Wonder. It cannot simply be added to this page, and will be policed by the wiki editors. To submit it, create a forum post and attach pictures (if you're warring, just don't include the coordinates). Add a vote for people to decide whether it shall be added as a Wonder. Once voted on, wiki editors (or yourself if you wish, just note it may be edited) will put it in onto this page. The Seven Great Wonders of Old Civwars The Angel A towering statue made of stone, with large, spread wings made of iron fencing, the angel was created from a civilization from 2013, who's name and relevance has been lost. The angel could be seen looking down upon the ruined wall, atop a tall grassy plane with a gold crown. The Star Destroyers The Imperial Fleet of Chaeronea, created by Pelleaon and BManOg, was a series of four ships that hung over two different ships. Made in likeness to those in Star Wars, the first two were normal Imperial Star-Destroyers, the Vulture ''and ''BManOg, ''made of stone with blue-glass engines and an accessible viewport up top. On a much greater scale, the ''Intimidator, ''an ''Executor-''Class Star Destroyer that scaled several hundred blocks long, tripled their size and cast a long shadow upon the ocean. It housed many rooms and living quarters for the town members, and was made of mixed stone and cobblestone. Likewise, the ''Annihilator ''was a similar ship built over a different city, with much of the same features as the ''Intimidator. The ''Vulture, BManOg, and Intimidator ''were devastated in the Battle of Chaeronea in the Second Gallian War, leading to their abandonment afterwards due to major damage. The ''Annihilator, ''built to replace them, acted as Chaeronea's war storage for some time before falling to a Drastian siege, leaving all four ships damaged but standing. Hunter's Colosseum The Colosseum, built by xXx_Hunter_xXx, was a full replica of the glorious real-life Roman colosseum. Complete with stands, Emperor's box, and sand pit, it was a fully functioning arena that hosted at least four events. Thanks to his redstone skill, Hunter was also able to flood the pit with water and create a sand island out of it to change the tide. As of the end of Coolsurdy's Era, the Colosseum still stood, perfectly preserved. Arkstal The City of Arkstal was a high-walled, well fortified city with claims amongst the largest in the server, built by Adzy and his citizens. The city boasted several high-rise buildings, lovely gardens, waterways, and a main castle. A main gate fed out into the countryside opposite to the castle. The city's walls remained untouched for many years due Arkstal's (the nation's) power over the server. However, the Second War of the Clans saw the tremendous Siege of Arkstal by Argos, who penetrated the walls and captured the city, although the loot was successfully taken out. The defenders evacuated out the large main gate while some bottlenecked the Argos soldiers in a sacrificial maneuver for the others to get away. Teruel The city of Teruel was built by tacocat and his friend, who's name is forgotten. It was an entire artificial floating island unlike anything ever built on Civwars, earning it perhaps top spot on this list would there be a tier. Built above an ocean, the two builders painstakingly built a realistic dirt ground that stretched perhaps 600x600, complete with mountains, valleys, and rivers. The city itself floated above that, a symmetrical platform of stone, quartz, and stone. A main tower stood in the middle, with crossroads going to four other pathways, which then fed out into a quartz path that ended in midair. The scale of the city itself was around 450x450, and was connected to the artificial land and ocean by a simple waterfall. Teruel came under siege by Gallia, Arkstal, and Drastia, being fought over repeatedly to own the most beautiful city on the server. The city eventually became slightly damaged due to sheer attrition, and tacocat eventually abandoned his creation once too many flags and claims disrupted the ability to repair. Lil-Korea The city of Lil-Korea, build by compleks and YamEmiri, was a Korean themed city that became well renowned due to the accuracy to the culture it represented. Compleks' tower, courtyard, and housing attracted many tourists. The Fountain of Pelleaon & Chekus, built in memory of their death at the Second Battle of Lil-Korea, stood near the main road. The town hall stood next to the highest tower in the city, which housed the town's information. A naturally formed cave was also decorated with plants and lights as a hanging garden. Compleks' behavior spited many attackers, most famously Gallia, who were unable to take the city, and Drastia, which caused compleks to blow up the city rather than let it be conquered. This was rolled back minus one house, however, and the city remained in compleks' custody, who left the broken house standing as he slipped out the server. Due to Complex's inactivity, Moosebobby had forced Talltitanicc to delete the town for him resulting in Lil-Korea being ransacked but not destroyed. The city would be later sold to SSphinx for 70 thousand coins. The city still stood upon the server's restart. The Civwars Saga A series of books written by Pelleaon which became immensely popular in the server for telling a fictional yet engaging story of the Civwars server as they strove to fight enemies both old and new, with all their foes eventually being revealed to have been manipulated in an attempt to gain console control of the server. The books were written in-game, causing them to perpetually get stolen whenever Pelleaon was flagged, leaving the original copies partially missing. As the server reset, all evidence of the books was taken along with it. Category:Other